Midoriya's Sick At School
by BitchyBella821
Summary: Bad at titles. Midoriya wakes up feeling bad but decides to go to school anyway. He gets worse and has to go home. Very detailed vomit scenes, so air on the side of caution. Pretty much just emeto with no plot. Cross-posted on AO3.


Midoriya's Sick At School

Midoriya woke up with a splitting headache. He knew he was probably sick, for the last couple of days he was tired and felt a bit too warm for comfort. But, he decided not to do anything about it and this is his punishment.

Midoriya let out a sigh. It was Friday, so he decided he'd just try to get through the day and then rest up during the weekend. He quickly sits up and swings his legs over the side of his bed.

Bad choice.

As soon as he stood up his headache increased tenfold. He fell back on his bed. This was going to be much harder then he thought.

_No_, He thought to himself._ If a simple headache is going to stop me from getting to class, then I could never be a great hero like All-Might!_

Now filled with determination, Midoriya gets up and gets ready for school.

Walking down to the common room, the smell of coffee and sweet maple syrup drifted into Midoriya's nose. The sickeningly-sweet smells make Midoriya feel a bit light-headed and nauseous.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka calls out from the couch.

"Hey Uraraka?" Midoriya calls back, ignoring the pain in his head.

"Sato made us pancakes! And Kirishima bought coffee, we have a lot extra, go on and have some" She said gesturing to the counter where there was a giant stack of pancakes.

"Thanks, I will!" To be honest, Midoriya doesn't feel really hungry, the thought of food makes him feel worse than he already is.

But he decides to take a pancake anyway, he has to eat no matter what. And he knows that if he refuses to eat people will get suspicious and make him take a sick day.

"Bro, is that all you're gonna eat?" Exclaims a certain red-head, "We got tons to spare!"

"Um, I-it's okay, Kirishima, I'm not very hungry" Midoriya says with a fake smile.

"Are you sure, man? Because if you're feeling under the weather it's okay to let us know!" Oh fiddlesticks, Kirishima's on to him.

Before Midoriya is able to respond, the boys' conversation is interrupted by Iida screaming at Bakugou "BAKUGOU! What have I said about using your quirk indoors?!" There is a burn mark on the table from where the explosive blond must have used his quirk.

"Well, it's not my fucking fault! These shitheads were the ones who decided to put orange juice in my damn cereal!" The 'shitheads' in question, Sero, Kaminari and Mina, we're currently laughing their asses off on the floor.

"His face-" Mina wheezed out. "Priceless, totally worth it!"

And Midoriya would laugh too, if it didn't hurt so much. But lucky for him, Kirishima momentarily forgot about Midoriya being sick, so the green-haired boy escaped.

UA is only about a five minute walk from the dorms but with a headache and a stomachache, it feels much, much longer.

Once he gets to class he takes off his blazer to cool down. He knows he might have a fever. Too late to go back now. He managed to make it on time to homeroom without incident. After Mr. Aizawa takes attendance, Presentation Michael comes in to teach English class.

"HEYYY LITTLE LISTENERS!!! TODAY WE'LL BE DISCUSSING PUNCTUATION RULES!!!" Mic screamed out.

To Midoriya,the noise was unbearable. It made his headache so bad he could barely focus on the lesson. He was gonna be so screwed for the next pop-quiz.

He doesn't know how long it been when he hears his name being yelled out. The poor boy flinches so hard he moves his desk.

"MIDORIYA!" It was Present Mic.

"Y-yessir?"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"Sorry, could you repeat it..?"

So Present Mic repeated the question and Midoriya managed to answer correctly. he notices that he's getting some concerned and worried looks from his friends and classmates. His face flushes in embarrassment, or fever but that's not the point, okay? Midoriya sinks deeper into his seat.

As class continues Midoriya only starts to feel worse and worse. He begin to wish he just stayed in the dorms so he could be curled up in bed sleeping. His headache is so bad he feels like passing out, his stomach is churning and he feels like he's being cooked alive.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he suddenly feels really nauseous. He raises his hand to go to the restroom and promptly gets the hell out of there. Once far enough from the class he takes off sprinting to the boys bathroom, it's empty, thank God, he makes his way to a stall and locks himself in.

He swallows the saliva collecting in his mouth and instantly, his stomach clenches, forcing out some vomit through his lips.

A wave of nausea crashes over him, and he spits up more chunky vomit. Wave after wave of nausea hit him, forcing painful gags and retches out of him along with more puke.

After what felt like forever, Midoriya can't bring anything else up. Even after throwing up, the pain in his stomach is terrible. It hurts so bad it leaves him in tears.

Midoriya knows he's expected to be back in class by now, but he knows he cant go back. He gets up to go to Recovery Girl's office. He knows he cant spend the rest of the day like this and if he tried, he'd only end up embarrassing himself.

After the painfully long trip to the infirmary, Midoriya is greeted by Recovery Girl.

"My, oh, my, boy! What happened to you?!" The little old lady says worriedly.

"I'm sick," was what Midoriya simply stated. He inwardly cringed a bit at the roughness of his voice from vomiting.

Midoriya tells Recovery Girl everything. How long he'd been feeling bad and what all of his symptoms were. Needless to say, she was pretty annoyed with him.

"Young man, you better get back to the dorms right now!" She orders. "You should have never come to school in the condition you're in. And I don't want you back in school until you feel 110%! I'll have someone bring your things after class. Now go!" Recovery Girl deciding to spare the boy from a longer lecture because of how sick he was.

"Yes ma'am!" Midoriya replied and left the infirmary.

After making it back to the dorms, Midoriya takes a shower and brushes his teeth. After changing into more comfortable clothes, the sick boy face plants into his cool bedsheets. He is spent. He still feels nauseous, but not as bad, considering the fact his stomach is empty. His Headache is still pretty bad as well, but right now he's more concerned about sleep.

He turns to his All-Might alarm clock. 10:02. His friends are probably worrying about him and wondering why he didn't return. He doesn't have enough energy to dwell on it much. He turns over and falls asleep.

Midoriya wakes up to noise on the first floor. Trying to ignore it, Midoriya turns over and tries to fall back asleep. But suddenly his door slams open, revealing an exasperated Iida.

"MIDORIYA! If you were feeling unwell why did you attend school today?! Doing such things could be hazardous to your health!" His friend's loud voice hurt Midoriya's ears. "Recovery Girl requested that I bring your belongings to you! I hope you recover soon!"

"Thanks, Iida," said Midoriya tiredly.

"You're welcome, but next time you feel ill, please stay home and rest."

"I will."

After a couple of days of rest and medication, Midoriya was back in class feeling 110%.


End file.
